


Happy Now?

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry and Hermione enjoy their honeymoon





	Happy Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Request from: [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ashleyfanfic)[**ashleyfanfic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ashleyfanfic/) who wanted happy and smutty Harry/Hermione  


* * *

“No, a little more to the left.”  
  
  
“There?”  
  
  
“Uh uh. Just a smidge to the right.”  
  
  
“Damn it, Hermione. Is that good?”  
  
  
“Up a little.”  
  
  
“There?”  
  
  
“I think so.”  
  
  
“Happy now?” Harry Potter asked his new bride as she grinned at him.  
  
  
“It’s perfect.” Hermione smiled as she looked at their newly hung wedding portrait. She narrowed her eyes as she mused, “Actually, maybe a little bit more to the….Harry!”  
  
  
“Enough.” the raven haired wizard smiled as he tossed her over his shoulder, the brunette witch wiggling and slapping his arse.  
  
  
“Let me down this instant, Harry James Potter!” Hermione smacked his arse again as he carried her out of the parlor and up the stairs, towards their bedroom.  
  
  
“Oh, I love it when you get kinky,” Harry purred before he moved his hand over the curves of her bum and squeezed. “Do it again.”  
  
  
“My husband is a pervy wanker,” Hermione sighed dramatically, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she moved her hands along the small of his back, her lips brushing against his bare flesh as he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
  
“If you keep doing that, I’m going to shag you right here,” Harry warned her, his voice huskier than before.  
  
  
“Promise?” she teased as she ran her tongue over his skin, squealing when he suddenly moved her from his shoulder and sat on the top step with her in his lap.  
  
  
His lips claimed hers as his tongue slid inside her mouth, his hands moving beneath her shirt and cupping her breasts. They broke the kiss long enough for him to remove her shirt, tossing it on the stairs in front of them before they were kissing again. His left hand tangled in her unruly caramel colored curls as he devoured her mouth, his right hand moving over her breasts and squeezing her nipples as she rubbed against his erection.  
  
  
Hermione unfastened his pants, her hand moving along his length as she pushed him flat against the floor, his feet resting on the top stair. He moved them so they were more on the landing and not in danger of possibly tumbling down the stairs, arching toward her hand as she stroked his cock. She was soaking wet, the juices dripping down her thigh as she rubbed against him. She hadn’t bothered to put on knickers when they’d taken a break from shagging to get something to eat and she’d decided to have Harry hang their wedding picture above the fireplace.  
  
  
They’d been married a week, though they’d been together for five years, since sixth year at Hogwarts. The War had been over for three years, Voldemort’s final defeat occurring a little more than a year after their graduation, but they had decided to wait for marriage for a while. Instead they had lived together until finally having the formal ceremony recently. It had been a simple affair, surrounded by their friends and family, though it had definitely made all the newspapers when Harry Potter had finally married Hermione Granger, the two having been heroes of the War and considered two of the brightest of their generation. She was glad it was over and they could concentrate on the honeymoon and then their future together.  
  
  
“Stop thinking,” Harry growled when he saw the contemplative look in his wife’s eyes, flipping them over so she was lying on the floor, positioning himself at her entrance and catching her lips as he thrust into her.  
  
  
Hermione whimpered as Harry entered her completely, her legs moving around his waist as he began to fuck her, his mouth leaving hers and trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone and finally reached her full breasts. Her fingers tangled in his shaggy black hair as he began to suck on her nipples, his tongue moving around the buds as he continued to drive into her wet pussy. The sound of skin against skin and soft moans filled the quiet house, the scent of sweat and sex surrounding them as they made love on the floor. Harry’s calloused hand drifted down her stomach and moved between her legs, finding the sensitive bundle of nerves and adding pressure to it as he penetrated her deeply, his speed increasing as she began to beg him to fuck her harder and deeper, knowing that he liked it when she talked dirty.  
  
  
Harry released her breast and raised his head, his green eyes looking into her brown eyes as he moved inside her. He loved to watch her come, thinking it had to be one of the most beautiful sights in the world. He had been in love with Hermione since he was sixteen, or at least that’s when he had finally acknowledged that his feelings for her were more than platonic and he’d finally confessed to her one evening during sixth year. She’d smiled and kissed him before informing him rather smugly that she’d been waiting for him to admit it for months.  
  
  
They’d been together since, keeping each other strong during the War and finally relaxing and enjoying life after Voldemort’s defeat. He found everything about the brunette witch delightful, from the annoyed look she’d get when he’d put his feet on the table to the way she smiled when he surprised her to the look of desire that would enter her eyes whenever he touched her. She was biting her bottom lip, her breathing ragged, her face flushed, her fingers tangled in his hair, her muscles tightening around him. He knew the signs, knew she was close. He pushed in deeper, grinding his cock against her on each downward thrust, his fingers continuing to tease her clit.  
  
  
Hermione could feel her orgasm approaching, her body moving against Harry‘s, arching up against his thrusts. Her muscles tightened and she whimpered as she came, her fingernails digging into his back. He thrust into her a half dozen more times before he came, grunting as his seed spilled inside her. Their lips met and they shared a kiss as they both slowly calmed down from their release. The brunette witch gave him a sated smile as she teased, “Happy now?”  



End file.
